


Always a Horizon

by almostjulie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Shattered Empire
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hope, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostjulie/pseuds/almostjulie
Summary: L’ulo takes Poe flying -- it’s been awhile...
Relationships: Kes Dameron & Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron & L'ulo L'ampar
Kudos: 4





	Always a Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to tumblr awhile back, but I'm posting here too for archival purposes.

It feels like a betrayal, the first time L’ulo takes him flying after--

_After_.

There’s a weighty seriousness as L’ulo oversees Poe’s preflight, makes sure he still knows the controls. When he lifts off, instinct takes over.

They pick up speed, chasing the sunset, and Poe lets out a whoop.

Adrenaline’s coursing through him by the time they land; he can’t stop smiling. But when he sees dad, tears sting in his eyes, too.

Poe tries to hide the smile, tries to get _away_. But Kes wraps him up, says, “It’s okay to be happy, kiddo. Doesn’t mean you’ve forgotten.”


End file.
